


An (Almost) Missed Connection

by WritingSiren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Frian, M/M, Maycury Week, Pre-Queen (Band), Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, maycury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Freddie Bulsara has been closely following a band called Smile ever since they started. He's developed a crush on the guitarist, Brian, and he's pretty sure he likes him too. If only he could work up the courage to talk to him...--Written for Maycury Week: day 7Prompt: "brian's in a band called smile trying to make things work between music and his degree when his bandmate tim introduces them to his friend, freddie. the rest is history."





	An (Almost) Missed Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey everyone! Here's my second fic for Maycury Week~ I thought this prompt was just too damn cute and I needed to write a fic for it. I need more shy!Freddie in my life lol. Hope you like it!!
> 
> [Also posted on my Tumblr](https://sirenlovesqueen.tumblr.com/post/187577154443/an-almost-missed-connection-maycury-week).

Brian May was a busy guy. He was always reading something, studying something, or writing something down for one of the many classes he was currently taking. Between researching at the library, taking tests, and meeting deadlines for homework assignments, studying to become an astrophysicist was very demanding of a majority of his time. His roommate even expressed his concern from time to time, saying that maybe Brian was overworking himself, but he insisted he wasn't. Brian never really thought of himself as 'overworking', but rather just 'hard-working'. But no matter what he called it, he had to admit that it was definitely exhausting. But once Brian left the lecture hall every Friday afternoon, his weekend would begin, and he always looked forward to it.

It had been about six months since Brian started Smile, a band that he and his friends Tim and Roger were all a part of. Brian found it as a great way to unwind from all the stress that college had put on him during the week, and he just genuinely found it to be fun. But in these past six months, they started to take it pretty seriously. They started getting booked at more and more places, and it seemed like the crowds were getting bigger after every show too. Brian didn't mind the increasing success, in fact he really enjoyed it, but he still worried how he would balance all of this on top of being in school.

The band mostly played for groups of other college kids. But standing up on stage and playing for any group of people was a bit of a surreal experience for Brian. Just looking out into the crowd whenever he'd announce the next song they would play almost felt like a dream at times. And, whenever they finished a show, people would come up to them and compliment them and sometimes start conversations. Brian had met many different people as a result, and some of them even became his friends.

But out of all the different faces he'd seen in the crowds each night, there was one that he recognized in particular that showed up to every single show.

They'd usually hang out in the back of the room, either at the bar or along the wall. They didn't seem to know anybody either, seeing as they only showed up by themselves. But they always had their eyes locked on the stage, and Brian thought he saw them staring at him a few times. And while that would usually make one feel self-conscious, Brian instead became very curious. He wondered if he should wait up after the show to meet up with them, but he also thought that maybe they were shy and didn't actually want to be approached. Fortunately, though, there was a show tonight, so maybe he'd still try.

\--

Freddie sat on a bar stool and took a sip of his pint as the lights dimmed in the room. He'd been here for only about twenty minutes, but he was one of the first several people here. Freddie was a huge fan of Smile, needless to say. He attended just about every show, and each one never ceased to amaze him. He even knew one of the band members, Tim, who was the lead singer and the bassist. They actually attended the same college, coincidentally enough, and were pretty good friends, thanks to their love of music. Freddie also knew Roger, the drummer, although they didn't talk as much since they went to different schools.

But even though Freddie knew two of the three band members, he'd never spoken to Brian. He'd heard a lot about him, though. He knew he was studying astrophysics, and that he built his own guitar with the help of his father. Just those things alone was enough to impress Freddie. Brian was such a talented and smart guy, and Freddie had developed an admiration for him. And over time, that admiration grew into something more each time Freddie saw him. He'd thought about asking Tim if he could possibly introduce him to Brian, but his shyness would always get the best of him.

Freddie peered over his glass as he watched the band go up on stage. Roger came out first, then Brian, and finally Tim. Everyone cheered for them, and Tim spoke into the microphone. "Thank you, thank you. How is everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd cheered again.

"Great. So I think we'll start out with one you're all familiar with." Tim looked back at Roger, then over at Brian, and they nodded as they started to play.

_"Yesterday, my life was in ruin_  
_ Now today I know what I'm doing..."_

Freddie's eyes focused on Brian. He was looking down at his guitar as he strummed the soft notes and swayed to the rhythm ever so slightly. The low light above the stage practically made him glow, and Freddie could say that he almost looked angelic.

_"Got a feeling I should be doing alright..."_

Brian paused as he leaned into his microphone, as did the others. He looked out into the crowd and searched for that shy familiar face, who sat at the bar this time, as he harmonized with Tim and Roger.

_"Doing alright."_

Freddie's eyes would've locked onto his if he were closer, but he still felt the connection. He averted his eyes and sipped his drink to hide the grin forming on his face. It was amazing how someone he'd never met could make him feel like he was the only person in the entire room.

When he looked up again, Brian was focused back on his guitar. He would occasionally glance at Tim, or at the crowd, purposely avoiding Freddie this time. Freddie trailed his eyes up from Brian's long legs, to his slender fingers as he played the chords, and finally settling his gaze on his lips. Freddie could only imagine what they would feel like against his own. He wasn't sure if Brian was already taken, or if he even liked guys at all. But Freddie was sure that this little game they were playing with their eyes meant something.

The song changed speed, and people cheered and whistled. Freddie grinned and bobbed his head to the beat. He thought about getting up and moving closer if he could make it through the crowd, and started to look for a way in as he squinted a bit. As he searched, his eyes landed on Brian again. Brian had glanced up at just the right time to see Freddie, and gave him a smile as if he was almost inviting him over.

Freddie didn't know what had come over him just then, but he felt his shyness beginning to melt away as he finished his drink and hopped off the bar stool, making his way over to the stage and standing as close as he could get. And even though he felt awkward being around so many more people now, he had a much better view of the stage, and of course the handsome guitarist. He felt like he'd been missing out this whole time. From now on, the bar wouldn't be his usual front-row seat.

\--

After the show, Freddie headed out one of the side doors to leave. But as he stepped out into the cool night air, he heard a voice, "Hey, Freddie!"

Freddie turned around at the sound of Tim calling his name. "Yeah?"

Tim caught up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you have a minute?"

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Sure, what's up?"

"So, I've been meaning to introduce you to Brian, our guitarist. Do you wanna meet him now?"

Freddie's heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. "Brian?"

"Yeah. He's been real busy with school and all that for the past few months so he hasn't had any free time," Tim explained as he lead him around to the back of the building, "Usually he heads straight home after our shows. And I know you get pretty busy too sometimes."

Freddie nodded. "Yeah..." His heart hammered in his chest as they made their way over to the van, where Brian and Roger sat in the back. This was happening now, right now? Fuck, he hadn't prepared anything to say... And his clothes were nice and all, but now he felt like he looked like a dork...

Brian turned his attention away from Roger once he heard them approaching. He looked between Tim and Freddie, and was actually quite surprised. So /this/ was the stranger he'd been eyeing the whole night, and so many other nights before.

Tim stood between them and gestured to Freddie with a smile. "Brian, this is Freddie. And Freddie, this is Brian."

Brian blinked at Freddie in awe, then snapped out of it as he stood up. He stuck out his hand and grinned. "So, _you're_ Freddie. Nice to meet you."

Freddie felt his face heating up and shook his hand. He could've sworn he felt a spark. "H-Hi, I'm uh... A big fan..."

Brian chuckled. "Really? Do you play any music yourself?"

Freddie shrugged. "Um, kind of... I play piano once in a while..."

Brian nodded. "Interesting. I bet you're really good."

Freddie looked down at their hands and pulled his away, embarrassed. "Oh, s-sorry."

Brian couldn't help but be charmed by his shyness. Freddie was just too cute!

"Hey, Bri, come on, we're leaving!" Roger called out as Tim started the van.

Brian glanced at them over his shoulder, then looked back at Freddie. "Well, I've got to get going now. I'll see you at our next gig, won't I?"

Freddie nodded eagerly.

Brian smiled again. "Great. Nice meeting you, again."

"Y-Yeah." Freddie smiled shyly.

Brian waved at him as he got in the van, and Freddie watched it drive away. As he continued his journey home, he just couldn't seem to wipe off the grin plastered on his face. He finally met Brian May, the Brian May he'd been admiring from afar but never had the courage to speak to. He'd have to find out what his schedule was like so they could talk more, and hopefully grow closer.

Freddie knew that he'd be replaying this night in his head over and over again for weeks to come. Or at least, until he saw Brian again.

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote two fics for Maycury Week, but I think this one might be my favorite of the two :D I love the whole "secret crush" thing lol. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
